Little Girl
by Airomene
Summary: Lucy running away to try to get a better life but always fails while she is running away it turns out that bad luck was on her side because Lucy just bumped into something serious A MAFIA LEADER named Natsu Dragneel. Will she ever get out of this? or she she always be miserable forever? (Nalu) rated m just in case will be warned (the picture doesn't belong to me.)
1. Life story

Lucy woke up in the morning to the sun shining in her eye and by the smell of coffee. Lucy grunted as she stretched form the little sheets she had from her little mat on the floor. Lucy turned to the kitchen and saw some toast with a small cup of coffee. "Hey big sis!" chirped a little girl that goes be the name Wendy as she sat on a chair. "Hey Wendy, thank you for the breakfast." Said Lucy as she sat across from Wendy eating her food. "Well that's the last of the coffee so we better find some more." Said Wendy, while looking glommy.

Lucy had ran away from her father since she couldn't take anymore violence form her father, ever since her mother had left the house her father would even look at her and when she did was only because he was drunk and had decided to beat her. As soon as Lucy left her father she had met a old lady and a little girl who were willing to take care of Lucy, later on the old lady died by a car accident. Nobody has ever heard from the old lady again. It went around the neighborhood which had spreaded roumers like the old lady had ran away once she had someone to take the child or the old lady had been killed by the stranger in there house. Since Lucy had no money they were caused to live in the streets.

 **well that is all I am doing just as a test run and trust me these will be longer so tell me. If it's good or nah!**


	2. Working

Previously~  
Since Lucy had no money they were caused to live in the streets.

Eventually, Lucy and Wendy had been moving into little shacks and when people found out they would run to a different place and live there. Lucy had been working as a stripper from a club called Sabortooth. Lucy had some friends that gave her food from the club.

Lucy stood up and grabbed her bag "Come on Wendy, you ready for school?" " I'm almost done! Give me a minute! " Wendy said as she ran into the room Lucy and Wendy share. " OK I'll wait outside! " Lucy opened the door and took a deep breath as she looked at the sky. ' Just another day.' she thought.

Wendy opened the door and closed it." I am ready!" Wendy squeaked excited to go to school. Lucy giggled as she looked at the impatient girl. Lucy walked over to the side of the shack and pulled out a bike. " Get on, girl."

Wendy jumped on the back end of the bike, holding onto Lucy. Lucy started biking towards Wendy's school. "alright Wendy, be a good girl for me OK?" Wendy nodded as she hopped off the bike. "See you!" Lucy said while waving. "I can't pick you up today so ask Romeo too!" Wendy waved back at her and entered the school. Lucy biked her way to her work. As she walked in she heard a voice. " Your late." Lucy huffed. "only by two minutes."

"I don't care late is late!"This was Lucy boss, Jiemma. "Aww! Boss don't be to hard on her." Lucy turned to look at her side and saw Sting. "Fine...but don't be late again!" Jiemma stormed out. Lucy sighed "Thanks Sting, you really saved my butt out there." Lucy said."Your welcome now you better go before you get in more trouble." "Alright see you!"

Lucy walked in to changing room and changed into her uniform. Lucy looked into the mirror, Lucy was wearing a tight red one-piece, fishnets, a bunny head band with red pumps. Lucy looked at herself with disgust. 'I'm doing this for Wendy and I.' Lucy kept thinking over and over. Lucy stepped out of the changing room and walked over to the pole.

XOXOX

'Just thirty more minutes.' Lucy thought. Lucy was already hurting on her feet and losing her balance a few times. All of a sudden Lucy felt warm hand around her waist. "Sting what are yo-*smack*WHO ARE YOU?! Security!" Lucy looked at the man and thought' why does her look so familiar?' As the security men came, the man stood up. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR?" The security men froze.

Lucy looked at the man and said "why were you touching me you should know that I am worth thousands for a touch!" Jiemma came over."what is the meaning for this?!" Lucy told Jiemma" this man here was touching my waist!" Jiemma looked over at the man and stood shocked. Jiemma said "Lucy this man is allowed to touch you." WHAT?!" Lucy shrieked. "This man is very important costumer so he is allowed to touch you."Lucy looked confused. "And who is this man anyway?"

The man went in front of Lucy and said "Nastu, Natsu Dragneel." Lucy looked shocked the only Natsu Dragneel she knew was a Fairy tail leader. Fairy tail was known for its famous bar and mafia gang anyone who messed with them were in deep shit. "I am sorry, I owe you a apology." Lucy trembled "Well, I forgive you if you and me go into a ro-"

"LUCY YOUR SHIFT IS OVER!" Natsu looked at the person who yelled, a bright blond boy. Just when Natsu turned to the young blond female, she was gone. Nastu looked left and right, and she wasn't there. "Dammit." Said Natsu. But he had a feeling that he would get to see her soon.

XOXOX

Lucy walked back home in her heels."ARGG! These hurt so MUCH!" Once Lucy heard her shift was over, she ran out there like a flash. Lucy right now was wishing to use her bike but she left it at the bar. It took her about an hour to get to her shack. And once she got there was a huge surprise. Wendy on the ground in front of the shack with a gun at her head.

There was about five people with hoods on. Just as the man, cocked the gun Lucy ran to Wendy. "Stop!" The men looked at her, once Lucy got a hold of Wendy she was guarding the crying Wendy with her body. " PLEASE STOP! DONT HURT HER!" The man with the gun looked at another man who looked like the leader.

"Do you know that you are on our land, that's trespassing." "Im sorry we were just staying for a little..." The man that looked like the leader said" we are not letting you go just like that."

 **Well that's all for to day hope ya like it.:)**


	3. Why?

Previously~

"Do you know that you are on our land, that's trespassing." "Im sorry we were just staying for a little..." The man that looked like the leader said" we are not letting you go just like that."

 **"** Please just let us go." Lucy let go of Wendy and knelt to the ground, letting her head meet the grass. "I will give you money, I'll do anything just don't hurt us." There was a long silence until a voice spoke up. "I will allow your life to be spared but you, blond girl belong to me, you will be my little slave."

A smirk was shown onder the leader cloak. Lucy gasped 'a-are they going to use me?' "Meet us here two days from now, and just to make sure you don't run away. One of the cloak men walked up to me, grabbing me by the throat while one goes to Wendy. "We're gonna take your little girl." As I was about to yell a cloth went over my mouth.

I wanted to cry, scream, kick, but I was too scared. As pitch black took over me I heard a small sentence. "Don't let them take me." I am pretty sure it was my lil sis, Wendy.

OXOXO

I open my eyes as I have a small headache. I look around as I see half smashed bottle and a piece of cloth. 'Damn, what the hell happen.' I gasped as I remember Wendy being taken away form some guys.

"Oh no. no. no. nooo. nooooo! NOOO!" I scream as I remember every thing that has happened 'WHY DIDNT I STOP THEM?!' I hit the grass over and over. Tears spraying everywhere.

 **Sorry that's all I could do hope ya like it. 😙 Btw I am posting Little girl ever other Tuesday and Let me help you will be posted ever other Saturday.**


End file.
